


Circling the Wagons 'Round

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Firefly, Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing they can do as the war rages on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circling the Wagons 'Round

Bullets rattled off in the distance, echoing around the Browncoats. “Zoe, what the gorram hell are you doing?” Mal shouted. 

Looking up from the last of the surviving troops, whom she’d called in to their secure location, Zoe replied, “Circling the wagons round, sir.” 

“We ain’t gonna die out here, Zoe,” Mal replied as a flash exploded twenty feet away. “And do you want to know why? Because we have justice and fairness on our side. Our will is strong because our cause is righteous. The good Lord won’t allow it.” 

“Just giving Him all the help I can, sir.”


End file.
